


DJ Duty

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Parties, ScandinGAYvians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyja begrudgingly mans the AUX cord, accidentally has a fun time. </p><p>This was a request from an anon. Thank you for the request! How did you know I liked PruIce? If you have a fanfic request, please send me a message at teakroses.tumblr.com. I'm always happy to write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Eyja: Iceland  
> Sylvi: Norway  
> Prikitta: Finland  
> Ellinor: Sweden  
> Astrid: Denmark  
> Julia: Prussia  
> Monika: Germany

Eyja sighed, sitting on the floor and sipping on a mixed drink as she queued up music for the night. The last person who had DJ duty slipped out the back door for a smoke with red head she didn’t recognize and never came back. It was probably for the best that she became the new DJ. Sylvi only listened to Alexander Rybak, the Smiths and a metal playlist she shared with Prikitta (who was already plastered), Ellinor’s iPod was show tunes and embarrassment and Ariel was the one who slipped out.  

She grimaced with every swallow. It was really less of a mixed drink and more of a glass of bottom shelf vodka with some soda splashed in it for flavor. She’d add more soda but really, that would only prolong her suffering and waste her Coke.  

At least the party was picking back up now that the music was playing again. People, some she knew, some she didn’t, were coming and going. Those who weren't drinking out of doctored water bottles and black-green glass bottles of Jägermeister were dancing shamelessly. They didn’t care what they looked like. The lights were low and the music was hot. 

Eyja was perfectly content to drink her terrible vodka and soda concoction in silence and watch the party carry on by itself. The doors were propped open, letting the last warm night of autumn breeze through their half of the double. She was glad for that… It kept the B.O. and burning tobacco/weed smells to a minimum. Using a can of Febreeze after every party is starting to get expensive.  

“Hey, adorable DJ girl!” Someone said, plopping themselves next to her and patting her on the shoulder. “You have great taste!” 

“Um. Thank you?” She replied, not looking up from the playlist on her phone. “It’s mostly just stuff I know people know the words to.” 

“Ja, but you’re playing the good songs that people know the words to.” The person said, looking over her shoulder at her screen. A curtain of white hair streaked with artificial purple obscured the person’s face before she pushed it behind her ear. A red scar under her eye caught Eyja’s attention, though she didn’t stare. “Oo! I love that next song. You should dance with me!” 

“Should I, now.” Eyja said with monotone sarcasm. She never danced at these kinds of things. Honestly, she barely even wanted to be involved in this party. In fact, there were really two reason she was here. 1) She lived here, unfortunately. 2) Her roommates bribe her into joining the party with coke and vodka. 

“Ja!” The person said, more confidently than Eyja expected. “Come on, just one song and you can go back to your corner. I promise I’m a super good dancer!”

“Ugh.” Eyja groaned, throwing back the last of her drink. It really didn’t have enough soda in it, but her tastebuds have finally gone numb enough to allow her not to care. “One song. If it’ll get you to leave me alone, fine.” 

“You won’t be disappointed!” The person said, stumbling to her feet. She paused for a second, probably from the drunken head rush, but recovered quickly. “My name’s Julia.” 

“I’m Eyja.” She said. Upon standing, Eyja became suddenly aware of the alcohol in her bloodstream, as if it all, maybe three tall drinks, rushed to her brain at once. It was a welcome dizziness, one that made dancing in a room full of people with a stranger with tall boots and an impossibly short miniskirt seem like a pretty fun idea. 

“Even your name is cute,” Julia gasped. “What the hell?” 

“I am _not_ cute.” Eyja scowled, crossing her arms. “ _You’re_ cute.” 

“I-!” Julia sputtered, as if she was surprised that Eyja actually flirted back (sort of, in an angry way). “Oh my gosh.” 

“So we’re dancing?” Eyja asked, starting to sway to the beat of the music as the song Julia liked began to play. It was one of those fun dance songs that was popular over the summer, the one that everyone pretends to be sick of but still sing along to whenever they hear it.

“We’re dancing!” Julia bounced back. She wasn’t lying about being a good dancer, Eyja discovered. Once she caught the beat, whole body, from her feet to her swaying hips to her amazingly toned arms, moved perfectly with the music. Even her blue to red eyes seemed to capture the song. To Eyja’s blushing embarrassment, it was really hard to look away from her. 

“Aw, it’s over.” Julia pouted. “Does this mean I have to leave you alone now?” 

“Well…” Eyja swallowed. “I mean, there’s a bunch more music in the queue so it’s not like I have to tend to it…” 

“Soo… more dancing?” Julia asked, hopefully.

“I guess.” She shrugged, already feeling the beat of the next song. It was a sexy techno-pop number, one that invited dancing up on the person of your choice. A few people, including Prikitta and Rose, the English girl perched like a princess on Sylvi’s lap, cheered when they recognized the song. Eyja could sense the alcohol distorting the sound but she didn’t care. 

“Mm, good choice.” Julia said as she pulled Eyja in closer. Eyja was sweating. If she was that hot dancing to a fun song, how hot is she going to be when she dances to a sexy song? 

“Thanks.” She mumbled, moving with the music and following Julia’s lead. 

“You’re welcome.” Julia smiled, brushing her hand down Eyja’s arm. _Crap_. Eyja thought. She is very hot when she’s dancing to a sexy song. “You know, I wasn’t lying when I said you were cute. Because you are cute.” 

“You should kiss me then!” She blurted out, covering her mouth as soon as the words leave her mouth. 

Julia’s eyes when wide with surprise. “Wait, really?”

“Imeanifyouwantto,” She squeaked, desperately looking away to avoid eye contact. 

“Oh my gosh- Stop, you’re so adorable.” Julia squealed before pulling her in and kissing her square on the lips. Making out on the makeshift dance floor was not what Eyja had planned for the night but she was not complaining in the least. 

When they separated, Julia had the biggest smile on her face.  

“I have to tell Monika.” 

“Wait, who?” Eyja asked, completely baffled.  

“MONIKA!” Julia shouted, “I KISSED THE SUPER ADORABLE SWEATER GIRL!”  

If Eyja had not bolted from the room, mortified, she would have heard Monika say “It’s about damn time.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of weird notes on this one. 
> 
> The first is: this is drawn heavily on all the college parties I used to go to, right down to the sudden dj duty and the random bottle of Jägermeister that somehow always appeared. Shout out to my parents for sending me to a party school. 
> 
> The second is: don’t drink shitty, bottom shelf vodka if you can avoid it. Seriously, trust me on this one. I know you're broke but it tastes terrible and you will wake up very sick.


End file.
